Geography of Kosovo
|- | Continent || Europe |- | Subregion || Balkan |- | Area || 10,908km² |- | Largest city by population and area || Pristina |- | Land boundaries || 700.7 km |- | Countries bordered || Albania 111.8 km, Macedonia 158.7 km, Montenegro 78.6 km, Central Serbia 351.6 km |- | Highest point || Đeravica, 2,656 m |- | Longest river || White Drin, 122 km |- | Largest inland body of water || Lake Gazivoda 9.1 km² |- | Terrain: || Mountains, hills, 2 large plains |} Kosovo is situated in the Balkans, Europe. At an area of , it accommodates a population of roughly 2 million. Climate Kosovo is located between the Mediterranean Sea and mountainous regions of Southeast Europe, on the Balkan Peninsula. This geographic location gives the country its large annual temperature range. Summer temperature highs can reach + , winter's temperatures as low as Geography. According to the Strahler classification map The climate in Kosovo is considered moist continentalStrahler & Strahler. (2006).Introducing Physical Geography, Boston:John Wiley & Sons Inc.. The country experiences warm summers and cold and snowy winters. Mountains and mountain ranges See: List of mountains in Kosovo Much of Kosovo's terrain is mountainous. The Šar Mountains are located in the south and south-east, bordering the Republic of Macedonia. This is one of the region's most popular tourist and skiing resorts, with Brezovica and Prevalac as the main tourist centres. The region of Kosovo's mountainous area, including the highest peak Đeravica, at above sea level, is located in the south-west, bordering Albania. The Kopaonik mountains are located in the north. The central region of Drenica, Crnoljeva and the eastern part of Kosovo, known as Goljak, are mainly hilly areas. Bodies of water river]] Although Kosovo is landlocked, there are several notable rivers and lakes within its borders. The main rivers are the White Drin, running towards the Adriatic Sea, with the Erenik among its tributaries, the Sitnica, the South Morava in the Goljak area, and Ibar in the north. The main lakes are Gazivoda Lake (380 million m³) in the north-western part, Radonjićko Lake (113 million m³) in the south-west part, Batlava Lake (40 million m³) and Badovac Lake (26 million m³) in the north-east part. Other smaller scenic lakes include Heart's Lake, Đeravica Lake and Liqenat Lake. Kosovo is also home to the following waterfalls: *The Drin Waterfall is located at the mouth of the White Drin River. *The Miruša Waterfalls are a series of falls on the Miruša River (a tributary of the Drin) in the municipality of Mališevo in western Kosovo, on the Metohija region. Rugova Valley and Canyon One of Kosovo's most prominent geological features is the Rugova Canyonin the Prokletije. The long canyon near the border with Montenegro was formed by the flow of the Pećka Bistrica. The canyon was declared a Protected National Monument in 1988, and will be included in a proposed Bjeshket e Nemuna/Prokletije National Park, approved by the Kosovo Parliament in 2003. Plains There are two main plains in Kosovo. The Metohija basin is located in the western part of the Kosovo, and the Plain of Kosovo occupies the eastern part. Between the two basins there is low hills area of Drenica. The plain of Kosovo is on average higher that the plain of Metohija for about . Average height of the plain of Kosovo is and the average height of the plain of Metohija is . Gadime Cave Gadime Cave is a cave composed of Paleozoic marble, located in the village of Donje Gadimje on the eastern side of the Kosovo Valley. The northern passage contains displays of aragonite speleothems in a variety of rare formations.Mermerna Pecina, Tony Oldham, 2002Around Kosovo: It's Better to See it Once Than Hear About it 100 Times, Valerii Petrushka Notes and references Notes: References: External links * * * Visit Kosovo - Tourism Website * Kosovo Caves Gadimje Category:Geography of Kosovo bg:География на Косово de:Geographie Kosovos es:Geografía de Kosovo fr:Géographie du Kosovo it:Geografia del Kosovo no:Kosovos geografi nn:Kosovisk geografi pt:Geografia do Kosovo sq:Gjeografia e Kosovës sr:Географија Косова и Метохије